


rust

by lusehun



Series: selu [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades after the apocalypse, Sehun and Luhan spend their days together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rust

Luhan wakes up to toes pressed into his calves, warmed from the heat of skin against skin. He wakes up to black hair tickling his shoulder as a kiss is pressed to it, and an arm around his waist.  
  
"It's too early," Luhan mumbles, burying his face into his pillow. Sehun laughs next to him, running soft fingertips up and down Luhan's arm.  
  
"If you're not up in half an hour I'm jumping on you," Sehun says, and Luhan vaguely registers the feeling of Sehun's warmth leaving him as he drifts back to dreamland.  
  
  
  
Sehun stays true to his word, Luhan waking up to a sudden weight on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs briefly. His eyes fly open, vision meeting the cracked filled ceiling. He wheezes for effect and Sehun pouts.  
  
"I am not that heavy."  
  
"You are when you're crushing my ribcage," Luhan says, voice strained, "important organs are kept here, you know."  
  
"Sure sure." Sehun rolls his eyes and Luhan flips them over, pinning Sehun underneath him. A push here and there and Sehun could easily wiggle his way out, but it's not like he wants to, laughing happily when Luhan kisses his face.  
  
"Brat," Luhan mumbles, softly kissing around Sehun's crescent moon eyes, pressing his lips to Sehun's eyelids when they close.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on waking me up anyway," Luhan says afterwards, face in Sehun's neck. "It's not like we have to be anywhere."  
  
"But but but," Sehun runs a hand through Luhan's hair, "today is Christmas."  
  
Luhan pulls back to look at Sehun. "Oh?"  
  
"It said so on the radio," Sehun smiles, "I forgot to remind you."  
  
"Has it really been a year...?" Luhan sighs, rolling off Sehun and lying on his back. "Maybe we should make another calendar. We could have decorated or something."  
  
"It's okay," Sehun smiles, "I dug out those old lights while you were sleeping. And something else."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You'll find out," Sehun grins and Luhan raises an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
Once Sehun has eventually dragged Luhan out from the warmth of their bed, Luhan starts a fire, using logs from their lessening pile and Sehun cooks over it, humming along to the music from the radio. A song from the 1900's, the radio host says. Sehun's hung up a string of lights on the wall and there's some kind of plant hanging down from the ceiling in the middle of the room.  
  
He leaves the food to cook and moves to stands under it, beckoning Luhan over from where he's sitting on his armchair and holding out his hands, clasping Luhan's when he's near enough.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Sehun asks, looking up to the plant.  
  
"No?" Luhan says, looking up too.  
  
"It's mistletoe," Sehun sighs, "or at least I think it is," he says with a crease in his forehead. "It's something people hang up at Christmas, apparently."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well… You’re supposed to kiss under it," Sehun says, wiggling his eyebrows and Luhan would probably be face palming with embarrassment if his hand wasn't tightly clasped with Sehun's, fingers laced.  
  
"Like you need mistletoe to get me to kiss you," Luhan laughs, tiptoeing to meet Sehun halfway anyway.  
  
"It's a nice gesture though, isn't it?" Sehun smiles against Luhan’s lips after, eyes sparkling when he pulls back slightly. Then something over Luhan's shoulder catches Sehun's attention, making him blink in confusion and tilt his head, looking ridiculously cute in Luhan's eyes. "Is that snow?"  
  
Luhan turns his head around quickly, looking out of the broken window at the world outside. Something white is falling from the sky, looking foreign against the desert landscape of brown terrain ground and grey cloud skies. They both run to the door of their home, rusted metal creaking as it opens, cold air blowing into the house and making Luhan sniff.  
  
"When was the last time we saw snow?" Luhan wonders out loud, squeezing Sehun's hand. “So… Christmassy.”  
  
"Snowball fight?" Sehun grins and Luhan attempts to hide his own smile  
  
"Only if you pile on the layers," he says, pausing to tap Sehun's nose. "I really don't need you catching the flu again. I thought you were never going to get out of bed again last time."  
  
"It was nice though," Sehun laughs, pulling Luhan back inside and closing the door. "You waiting on me hand and foot, I mean."  
  
"Mm, you were living like a prince," Luhan sighs.  
  
“What does that make you, then?”  
  
“A prince too, obviously,” Luhan says, holding up his hand to show the ring on his fourth finger. It doesn’t shine, there’s no fancy jewel, the way he heard they used to be. But it’s precious to him anyway, matching with Sehun’s own.  
  
Sehun laughs and leads him back under the mistletoe and Luhan rolls his eyes but gives in, wrapping arms around Sehun’s waist and holding him close. Luhan laughs between kisses as an old Christmas song comes on and Sehun sways them along with the music.  
  
The food ends up a little burnt, but they’re happy, feeding each other as they cuddle with a blanket by the fire. 


End file.
